


Thinning Patience

by sonicsora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Cute Kids, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, M/M, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, super family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Bucky loves his husbands,really, but he will also end them for being idiots on a good day. Tonymaybeendangering their toddlers isn't really helping his mood any.His patience is just alittlethin.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Thinning Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinkerSpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerSpark/gifts).



> Have some teeth rotting fluff. Something short and sweet.

Bucky can't completely restrain the irritation from rising to the surface as he turns to eye Steve. He settles a hand against his hip as he lets the last thing the blonde man say hang between them. He all but stares a hole into Steve Rogers. 

It takes Steve just a little too long to realize something is wrong, enough so that Bucky is looking more irritated by the second. "What?" 

"You want to repeat that?" Bucky questions, narrowing his eyes somewhat. "Or do you want to think about what you just said with your stupid mouth." Steve opens and closes said stupid mouth, clearly thrown off. Bucky is only distracted by the familiar sound of Tony whistling from the doorway. 

The thinner man has come to a complete stop where he's standing, two toddlers tucked under each arm. Peter and Harley are happily in their own little world, giggling at each other. Tony is clearly enjoying the ability to still be able to carry the two at once. It wouldn’t be very long before the two grew out of being carried around. 

"Sounds like flag pants screwed the pooch, huh?" 

" _Tones_ -" Steve starts to warn before Bucky cuts him off with a jab to his chest. "Don't even think you can lecture anyone right now.” 

"Screw pooch!" Peter parrots happily and helpfully as he smiles brightly back up at his parents. As soon as he sees Bucky, he starts to make grabby hands in his dad's direction. "Daddy!" 

Bucky's expression softens a little, "Hey there, hon." He takes a few steps forward. “You two have fun with Papa?" 

"Yeah!" 

“Daddy, daddy!” Harley starts to make grabby hands at Bucky as well. That much is enough to make the man completely walk over and heft the two into his arms. He tucks the twins close, kissing their brows gently. 

“We went to Papa’s lab!” Harley continues eagerly, leaning in to press a kiss against Bucky’s face. Peter happily mimics the gesture, making the dark-haired man huff quietly. The twins are eager to be affectionate with everyone. 

“Did you now?” Bucky questions back, smiling at the children as both try to cuddle into him at once.

“Something ‘sploded!” Harley says eagerly back, making an explosion sound with his mouth which earns Tony a look from Bucky. “Oh _yeah_ -?” 

Peter nods, “Dum-E knocked something over!” Peter makes a crashing noise himself, miming something falling over with his hand. 

“You know, I’m starting to miss when they talked less.” Tony muses casually as Bucky glowers at him with enough heat that it should set him aflame. Steve shakes his head a little, just rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“What else happened?” Bucky questions, his voice light even if he maintains eye contact with Tony. 

“Dum-E smacked papa’s project with- the… ‘stinguisher!” 

“Extinguisher.” Bucky corrects easily enough. Harley pauses, slowly sounding out the word for himself. Peter is quick to help where he can. 

“What are you even doing in the lab?” Bucky questions of Tony. 

“It's a whole thing, Buck-“ The dark-haired man doesn’t let Tony finish, just speaking over him. “If you set my babies on fire, I _will_ gut you.” 

“I know this, and I love you, but fire was never near them.” Tony states firmly back, “It was all safe, trust me.” 

“Given you’re a man who threw yourself into a sky in a metal tin can, no.” Bucky says dryly back, before flicking his gaze back at Steve who is failing at not laughing. He narrows his eyes, pointing at Steve. “You have no right to laugh given I’ve seen you throw a metal disc at people to attack them.” 

“Daddy, can we has a snack?” Peter questions, ever polite for a toddler. Bucky has no idea how this child maintained any kind of manners in this household. Bucky’s gaze drops back to the toddlers in his arms, smiling warmly at them.

“Course, baby. Daddy made muffins.” He dips in to kiss the top of the boy’s heads. “Let's get you settled and we can have a snack.” 

He looks back at Tony and Steve. “Punk, watch your mouth, Tones, find some child-safe experiments.” With that he turns to leave, making his leave towards the kitchen with the toddlers in his arms. From the cheering Tony and Steve can hear, the muffins have been sighted. 

Tony crosses his arms over his chest, sharing a look with Steve. “Well, we’re definitely whipped.” The casualness of his statement startles a laugh out of Steve as he presses a hand against his forehead.


End file.
